Children of past parents
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: When a woman bent against the union of the countries attacks Naruto and Sakura must find a safe place for their children to hide. it's now a race to find and stop this woman before she can get to the children. even times away, are they really all that safe? I took my old story 'Children Of The Future' and rewrote it following the updated manga more.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto!

Note: I took my old Children of Past Parents story and rewrote it to make it smother and hopefully better than the original. I look forward to hearing what my readers think! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

An earth shattering crash shook the house making a girl about four years old yelp. The wall to the room was ripped from the building and should could not help but shiver in fear as a tall figure strode in. The woman laughed as she flipped her mid back length black hair over her shoulder as she settled her amethyst colored eyes on the little girl. The girl crawled backwards as she slammed her turquoise eyes shut and covered her head, little hands holding to her messy dirty blond hair. As the woman stalked closer a boy about seven years old ran into the room and stood in front of the girl with a kunai ready to fight. His wild red hair was covered in dirt and his clothes were ripped but he stared the woman down with bright blue eyes. The woman laughed again. As she smirked down at the boy. "What do you think you're going to do, little boy?" She taunted as she bent down to swing at him. He shook as he slammed his eyes shut, ready for the impact only to hear a thud and a crash with a whoosh of air.

"Daddy!" He heard the little girl cry. Opening his eyes, he turned to find his parents kneeling down. His father held the girl as his mother reached out to wrap him in her arms.

"She was gonna hurt Shina… I… I…" He shook in his mother's arms.

"It's okay now. You're both okay. You're alright." His mother cooed. "Naruto." She said turning to look at her husband. "We have to get them safe." All he did was nod as he pulled his daughter into his arms and led the way from the building out into the abandoned streets.

"She pulled back to the shadows." Ino called as she ran up to them with Sasuke, Kakashi, and Hinata. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah, they're just shaken up." Sakura said as the boy held tight to her leg. "We have to find a safe place for them until we can get this woman. We can't have them stay with anyone cause it will put their families in danger and we can't just send them away." Sakura was becoming more and more worried.

"There's one place we can send them." Naruto said as he held his daughter close, she held tight to his jacket as she hid her face in his neck. "Kurama said there's an old jutsu that can send them somewhere safe. The only thing is it's going to drain him to do this."

"But they'll be safe." Ino said. "So do it, if it'll keep them from that witch." Naruto handed the little girl to Ino before taking a step back and flying through the hand signs. Then a pillar of light surrounded them and slowly brightened until they couldn't see anything. When it cleared, they were on top of the Hokage tower. "It just took us back to village."

A screech from the terrified little girl had the group turning to find Naruto on the ground with Sakura kneeling next to him. "Naruto…" She said softly as she pulled him closer to her and scanned over him to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" Hinata asked as she bent down beside the two.

"Kurama's chakra is gone and Naruto's is hanging on by a thread. That jutsu almost killed him." Sakura said looking at her husband sadly. Suddenly the door leading into the tower flew open, Tsunade and Jiraiya ran through it, stopping in their tracks looking at the group.

"What's going on?" Jiriaya asked looking at them. "Who are you?"

"This is going to sound crazy but…" Ino paused glancing from Sakura holding Naruto back to the two adults in front of them. "We're from the future. We're here looking for shelter from an enemy for a little bit."

"What?" He blinked. "What do you mean taken back in time?"

"Kurama, the Kyuubi used a jutsu to bring us all back here to keep us safe from a woman who is hell bent on destroying Naruto and the alliance." Sakura said not looking up from Naruto. "It drained the Kyuubi and it's nearly killed Naruto."

"That's Naruto?" Jiraiya asked shocked as he slowly walked closer. "Will he be alright?"

"I think so but I need to heal him and the Kyuubi and they both need to rest a while." She gave a little smile.

Tsunade caught sight of the little girl peeking at Naruto as she held tight to a tall man dressed in black with a loose white shirt and a black jacket. The older woman's eyes went wide as she realized who the man was. "Sasuke?" He looked at her and gave a short nod.

"He helped during the war and has joined back with the village. He works with Naruto to rebuild the village and hold the alliance strong." Kakashi explained. "A lot has happened and we don't want to change the timeline more than we have already by coming back here. So just know Sasuke is an ally and we need help keeping an enemy of the alliance from getting to the children."

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked over at the little girl as she tried to hide behind Sasuke's leg, still holding on tightly as a boy stood slightly behind Kakashi looking at them. Sakura sat back with a small smile. "That should do it. He'll need a lot of rest but he'll be alright." She turned to the children, "Minato, Kushina, come here. It's okay." She smiled as the children ran to her. "these two are mine and Naruto's kids. They're the ones this woman is after in hopes it will break everything apart." She explained.

"Your children? You and the brat?" Tsunade raised a brow as Jiriaya chuckled. "And you've named them after his parents." Sakura nodded as Tsunade shook her head with a soft sigh. "Well we better get him into a bed. While we wait for him to wake up you can tell us about what happened."

Sakura glanced at Kakashi. "We don't want to change the timeline like Kakashi-sensei said."

"You can always just use a jutsu to erase the memories before you leave." Jiraiya offered, wanting to know about the future. "That way nothing changes, but you can talk and tell us about the future."

They looked at each other as if asking if it was a good idea before Kakashi sighed and agreed for them. "First things first we need to get Naruto to a bed." Sakura said. "Sasuke, can you please…?" She asked making the man roll his dark eyes before moving to lift the old friend over his shoulder. "Take him to his apartment, we'll meet you there." He nodded and was gone. "Kakashi can you take Minato?" He nodded and bent down as she lifted Kushina into her arms.

"Where daddy and uncly Sasky go?" She asked her mother.

"Uncle Sasuke took daddy to get some sleep. He was really tired after bringing us here." Sakura explained. "Don't worry, your daddy's tough." She smiled as the girl gave a goofy grin. Minato climbed onto Kakashi's back and they were off, leaping across the rooftops to get to Naruto's old apartment. Sakura put Kushina down as she sighed and looked around. "Kushina, why don't you go sit with daddy and take care of him until he wakes up." The little girls face brightened up before Hinata led the girl into the bedroom where the man she had had a crush on years ago was resting.

"So you're from the future?" Jiraiya asked bringing the conversation back. "What exactly happened to make you come back? Why is there someone after the kids?"

Sakura took a breath, "A woman named Maki has been building a group of missing nin who's main purpose is breaking the alliance that was formed after the fourth great Shinobi war. Naruto and Sasuke are two of the main holders in the alliance. The others support Naruto and Sasuke's thoughts and actions on building an allied nation. They're after the two in hope to break it but they are trying to cut the head from the body so they are going after Naruto. The only way to break him is to take out those closest to him. They're trying to hurt the kids since I can protect myself."

"For now." Sasuke said making Tsunade and Jiraiya look at Sakura confused. "A few more months and you'll be as useless as the children."

"I'll be fine and you know it, besides Naruto and I have already planned for that." Sakura said before looking back to her old teacher and Naruto's godfather. "Naruto and I are expecting our third." She smiled. "But when I get to about seven months my chakra takes a hit and I can't use all my jutsus to keep us safe, not to mention it gets a little harder to move. There was a guy who tried to get to me when I was pregnant with Minato. He's still sitting in jail for his attempt."

"Then why isn't this one in prison?" Tsunade asked.

"Cause I can't get my hands on the witch." Naruto said as he stood in the doorway leaning against the frame with Kushina holding onto his hand and Hinata just behind him. "She always manages to slip away somehow before anyone can get a hold of her. Trust me if I could I'd have her tied up and thrown in the jail by now."

"Daddy, sit." Kushina said tugging on his hand and pulling him towards the couch off to the side. "Mommy say you need rest." Naruto gave a small smile and let the girl lead him to the couch before she climbed up into his lap to sit happily.

Jiraiya smirked watching the girl take charge of her father. "She has him wrapped around her finger."

"Since the day she was born." Sakura smiled.

"He'd do anything for either one of the kids or Sakura." Kakashi added. "No matter the cost."

"That's what worries me."

Sasuke just looked at her. "Just leave that to me." Sakura rolled her eyes and went over to Naruto. "Will you give them shelter until we can fix things?" He asked the two Sanin who nodded.

"Ino and I will stay with Sakura and the children." Kakashi said. "Sasuke, you Hinata and Naruto should go back and get Maki." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Ino and I will be able to help Sakura keep them safe and out of trouble."

"You really think that's even possible to do?" Ino interrupted. "They are Naruto's children after all." She laughed as Naruto looked from Sakura to Minato still beside Kakashi and Kushina in his lap.

"They'll be fine." Sakura said making him look back at her. "They're our kids; you know they'll be fine."

Naruto nodded. "We need to get back and get things fixed."

"Naruto you almost died a few minutes ago. You need to rest." Sakura tried.

"I need to stop Maki. If we're not there where will she go? Who is she going to go after next? She'll probably head to the village and start attacking, or she could head for Gaara and the others. Besides I can't leave you guys here forever."

"You need to rest."

"I need to make it safe." The two sat eyes locked waiting for one to give.

"Alright you two." Ino said breaking them up. "Naruto, you'll rest and build your energy back up for another hour and Sakura, you'll let him go make it safe for you and those hellions of yours." The two glanced at each other before giving in to the bossy woman. "Good. Now let's figure out how we're going to survive here. I mean what if we'll run into ourselves or someone recognizes us?"

"Kurama said that this jutsu just puts us in ourselves. We can't just appear, we needed a place to be brought to. So we won't run into ourselves." Naruto explained.

"We'll have to fit back into the timeline so we don't change anything." Kakashi added. "We'll have to transform to look ten years younger and go about our lives like we did then. The only problem is the children. If they start calling you their mom, people will start asking questions."

"Minato's old enough that he could go along with calling you by your names." Naruto said looking at his son who just stood listening to everyone talking.

"She's going to be a different story." Sakura said reaching out to brush a strand of dark blond hair out of her daughter's face. The group sat thinking before Sakura gave a soft smile. "We could say we found them on the streets when we were on a mission and they started calling me mom because I took care of them and then make it look like they came here looking for me."

She knew Naruto did not like the thought of his children being orphans or on the streets at any point but it sounded like a good story. He looked at their daughter, "Kushina, you want to play pretend?" He asked her making her eyes spark as she looked up at him and nod. "Okay. I want you to pretend you're from a village far away and you came here looking for mommy with your brother. And pretend that you met mommy at that far away village where she played hide and seek with you every day." He watched as she smiled.

"No work?" she asked.

"Nope. Just you and me playing every day with your brother." Sakura smiled and watched the little girl grin and reach out for Sakura. "Sounds good right?" She nodded. "I want you to tell everyone all about it when they ask you where you're from."

"Kay!"

"Minato." Sakura said turning to her son. "Think you can help me out and pretend?" The boy nodded.

"You guys should be alright blending in." Naruto said. "You should stay at your parents. It will make it more believable. You can tell them the kids are staying with you until a place can be found for them. That should work."

"if you introduce them to your parents and tell the kids their your parents they can say grandma and grandpa without worrying." Ino added as her friend nodded. "We should go and start in our lines." Ino told Kakashi who nodded. "I'll stop by your parents tonight. You know how to get a hold of me if you need me." Sakura nodded before Ino and Kakashi said their goodbyes and left.

"Sasuke, Hinata." Naruto said as he stood up. "I'll meet you on the Hokage tower roof in a couple minutes. I'm going to walk Sakura and the kids to her parents." The two nodded and left as well. Now it was just the four adults and the two children. "Thanks for keeping them safe." He told Tsunade and Jiriaya who nodded.

"My pleasure." Jiriaya smirked he watched Minato move to Naruto's side.

Minato tugged on Naruto's jacket making him bend down to talk to his son. "You don't have to worry. I can keep mom and Shina safe till you come back."

Naruto smiled brightly and ruffled his mess of red hair. "I know you will, and I'm counting on you to be the man of the house while I'm gone. Just like at home. Keep your mom in line; don't need to come home to a bunch of beat up people." He watched as his son laughed and nodded.

"I promise." He grinned as Naruto nodded. He stood back up but kept his hand on his son's head as they both looked at Sakura who rolled her eyes. "Okay, mom, let's go." He said making Sakura raise her brow.

"Might not want to tell mom what to do, you'll be the one with a lump then." Naruto advised Minato who just nodded as Kushina climbed from Sakura's lap to stand in front of Naruto.

"I help too, Daddy." She told him determined as Minato walked over to Sakura as she stood up ready to leave.

"I know, I'm trusting you to keep your brother out of trouble and you're mommy healthy. Think you can do that for me?" She nodded happily before reaching up for him to pick her up. As Naruto stood up with Kushina in arm, he caught the glance and smirks between Tsunade and Jiriaya. "They can be a handful sometimes but they're two of the best I know."

"Any father would say that about his children." Jiraiya could not keep the smirk from his face watching Naruto with the kids. "We'll keep a close eye on them in case it turns out they take after you too much." Naruto just smirked and nodded.

"Sakura." Tsunade stopped her. "Since we are keeping this all quiet, if you need anything let me know and I'll have it arranged." Sakura just nodded as they transformed into their 16 selves before they left.

"That was weird." Jiraiya laughed as Tsunade nodded. "I'm glad he's happy and has a family."

"His parents would be really proud. And they'd be honored to know their grandchildren are named after them." She smiled before the two returned to the Hokage tower to discuss how to go about things to keep the three adults and two children safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright you two, remember we're gonna play pretend for a little bit." Sakura reinstated to Minato and Kushina who nodded. She stopped and turned to look at the confused Naruto. "We can't talk in front of my parents." She explained. "I want you to promise to be careful and to come back in one piece."

"Sakura-chan…" He put Kushina on her feet before he turned back to Sakura. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."'

"You know that works about as well as telling you not to worry about us. We'll be okay. We've got Kakashi-sensei and Ino and Tsunade and Jiraiya know what's going on. We're the safest people in the world."

"I'll get back as soon as I can." He told her making her smile. He gently pushed a lock of pink behind her ear as the wind blew. "I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you too." They leaned in and kissed before Sakura rested her hands on his chest. "Just be safe. No crazy, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja. Remember you have people who love you, a wife to come back to, and two kids to raise with another on the way." Naruto nodded with a small smile and kissed her again before they started again towards her parent's house.

Once there Sakura walked in with the children following her and Naruto behind them. "Stay here." Naruto stopped them as Sakura walked a little farther into the house.

"Mom! Dad!" Sakura called making her parents come from the other room.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Her mother asked before her eyes fell on Naruto standing with the two children. "Who are they?"

"A while ago when we were on a mission we found these two on the streets. We took care of them while we were staying in the village and now that their village was destroyed, they came looking for us. They seem to have gotten themselves attached to us; they think we're their parents." Sakura explained glancing at Naruto as Kushina took his hand and he scratched the back of his head with a quick grin.

"We figured they should stay with Sakura until a place was found; besides she's better at taking care of kids than I am." He added and watched as her parents nodded with small smirks.

"'Nato, Shina. These are my parents." Sakura said looking at the two. She knew saying their names would get even more questions since neither name was common. Naruto gave a small smirk realizing what she had done.

"Grandma and grandpa." Minato said looking between his parents. Sakura gave a slight nod before she looked at her parents.

"Sure, you can call us that." Mizuki smiled at the two. "Are you two hungry? I have dinner cooking now." The siblings nodded.

"I'm going to go. I have to talk to Granny." Naruto said making Sakura look at him. "I'll stop by later." Sakura nodded, wanting to reach out but she knew they were not together in this time line, not for another year and a half.

"Bye-bye, Daddy." Kushina said waving up at him.

"Bye-bye, Shina. Nato, remember what we talked about." The boy nodded and watched, as Naruto looked at Sakura once more, pausing only a moment before he let himself out.

"I have dinner cooking." Mizuki said once Naruto was gone. "Why don't you go set up the bed in the guest room for them?" Sakura nodded and led the children up the stairs the guest room.

"Alright, you guys are gonna stay in here tonight. We'll go and get you some more clothes and some stuff tomorrow when we meet up with uncle Kakashi and aunt Ino."

"Why Daddy have to go?" Kushina asked.

"Cause he has to make it safe. He's gonna get rid of that mean old lady for us and he'll be back." She told her and watched as she just nodded silently. Sakura knew the children were confused and knew the little daddy's girl was suffering without her father but she knew it was all for the best. "Come on, help me make the bed and then we'll go get some of grandma's cooking." The two children smiled and quickly jumped into action.

Sakura smiled as she watched the children run down the stairs to the kitchen at the sound of their grandmother calling out that dinner was served. She shook her head. Sometimes they were more like Naruto than any of them realized. She rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen to see them fighting over a chair. "Mine!" Kushina whined as Minato pulled the chair towards him.

"Alright, alright." She said breaking up the fight. "Since you're fighting, neither one of you get the chair. 'Shina sit here, 'Nato you sit there." Mizuki and Hisashi watched Sakura take charge as the siblings did what they were told with pouts and mumbles.

Sakura was cleaning the dishes as the kids sat at the table. Kushina was now coloring in her new giant book while Minato worked on some drawing and notes for what looked like a new prank. He had Naruto's knack for trouble and she prayed every day that it was just a phase and it would pass quickly. She smiled thinking about how proud Naruto was when they were called to Tsunade's office to find out Minato had set off a smoke bomb in the teachers' lounge that had been bigger than he expected. It took three days to clean out the academy. The smile soon fell from her face as she continued thinking about Naruto. It had been almost a week now since he left to return to the present. She wondered if he was all right, if he was keeping out of too much danger, if he was out searching for Maki. The if's trailed on and on and she began to worry more and more.

"Sakura!" Her mother called. "Ino's here." The two children looked up happily. They always enjoyed it when Ino and Kakashi would visit because the two adults knew who they were. Ino walked into the Kitchen and smiled as both children started calling for her to look at what they were doing.

"One at a time, one at a time." She laughed as Kushina showed her all the pictures she colored and how pretty the flowers were in the book. Minato waited before he showed her his new plan making her glance at Sakura amused. "Looks like someone takes after his dad." Minato grinned happily. "I'm sure he would be proud to know his son is following right in his footsteps."

"He'll be proud when he's the one who cleans it up. If they start sending ANBU he's going to deal with it." Sakura paused. "On second thought that might be worse." Ino just laughed. "So, what's up? Bored of fitting in already?"

"At least you have the kids. You know how hard it is to sit and listen to my mother complain and have the same arguments I had already? Besides, it's hard to sit around with my dad there. It just…" She trailed off, all humor gone from her voice.

"Sorry." Was all Sakura could say. It was her fault Ino had to be stuck in the past with painful reminders.

"It's fine. We're all together, that's all that matters." She smiled again. "I heard they sent him out on some mission to keep him occupied until this is over with." Sakura nodded. Tsunade had told her the day after they arrived that she had sent the 16 year old Naruto on a mission to help keep a fake map maker safe while he mapped out an uncharted area up north. They didn't want him finding out about the kids and either knowing the truth not shut up about the fact he was married to Sakura or he would be confused and start asking where the kids came from. They also did not want to get the children confused and upset.

"Yeah. Lady Tsunade told me the other day. Something about protecting a map maker." She smirked.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Kushina interrupted.

"Alright, how about we go out to eat then." She smiled as both children cheered. "I'll even treat you to ramen since you've both been so good." They smiled happily, as they ran towards the door to put their shoes on. "That's the best way to get them to move, bribe them with Ramen."

"Like father like kids." Ino and Sakura laughed as they went to join the two and help them with their shoes.

"Heading out?" Hisashi asked and watched the two nod, informing him they were going to get Ramen. "I think I'll join you." He smiled and before either Sakura nor Ino could say anything he was leading the children out the door.

"Well this should be interesting." Ino smirked.

Sakura was walking a few feet behind Ino and the children as they started for the park. Lunch had gone without a problem, the children laughed and Sakura's father had a blast making them laugh, but she did not know how much longer things could go before someone slipped. She felt her father nudge her arm. He smirked as she looked at him. "So what's the story?" Sakura looked at him confused. "I'm your father; you think I wouldn't see the difference in you? You're not the Sakura I saw two weeks ago." She looked away, hiding her surprise. "When you showed up with those kids I knew there was something different. The way you act and talk, and take care of those two…"

"Should have figured you'd figure it out." She said softly before heaving a sigh. "If I tell you, you're going to have to have the memories of this time erased when its time." He cocked his head a bit before giving a quick nod, listening intently as she explained how she and Naruto got together and married, how dangerous it was to have the children, and why they had taken such a drastic step as to use a jutsu no one knew the effects of to get them out of danger.

He stayed silent listening to the whole story before giving a little smile. "So now you're stuck here with Ino, Kakashi and your children while your husband is off fighting some battle?" Sakura nodded, feeling a bit better after confessing. "And you're pregnant?" Again she nodded.

"I'm transformed to look 16 so I don't alter the timeline too much and change how things end up. But because we are going to erase this from happening…" Sakura trailed off before shrill squeals of Kushina made both turn to watch. Ino stood to the side watching as Minato pushed Kushina on the swing outside the academy.

"They're always so happy." He mused.

"Not always." He looked at sakura. "Minato's holding up alright, he's tough like his dad but Kushina… she's taking it heard. She's a daddy's girl. She's never been away from him for too long since the day she was born. Naruto's been taking over as Hokage slowly. He's been staying in the village for the most part since we found out I was pregnant with Minato. He goes on missions once in a while but he's nearly taken over as Hokage completely, so Kushina's not used to him not being here."

"It must be hard for her."

"Minato brings her in almost every night because she would wake up crying. I can calm her down and get her to sleep but no one does it like her daddy." She smiled as she remembered her waking Naruto up after a bad dream. He would cradle her in his arms and talk to her softly, rocking her gently as she drifted back off to sleep. He would walk her back to her bed and tuck her in, before sitting there another few minutes watching her sleep. For a while, after Minato was born she would find him leaning on the crib watching him sleep after a feeding.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. The Naruto I know wouldn't leave the people he loves waiting for too long if he can help it." Her father's voice broke her from her memories and all she could do was nod.

"Mommy! Mommy! Swing!" Kushina called as she ran over and started pulling her towards the swing. Ino laughed as the children made her sit and they worked together to push her. Hisashi smiled as he watched his daughter and grandchildren laughing and having fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto slammed his fist on the desk making the room go silent and look at him, leaning on the desk with a hard glare at the ANBU in front of him. "What do you mean she's gone?!" Sasuke walked over to him with Tsunade and Shikamaru. "She's got to be somewhere, she can't just disappear! She was hurt, she's hiding somewhere, find her!" He yelled.

"Naruto." Tsunade said knowing that it had been a little over a month since he had hid his family in the past and it was starting to get to him that he could not find the enemy so he could bring them home. He glanced at her and she could see the look in his eyes before he shook his head and turned away, leaving the room. Sasuke started to follow only to have Tsunade stop him. "I'll take care of it." She left the awkwardly silent room to find Naruto standing on the roof of the Hokage tower, looking out over the newly built village.

"Sorry, Granny." He said without turning to face her.

She walked over to stand beside him. "You need to rest. You're still not fully recovered from using that jutsu. Who know what long-term effects it will have. I don't like to admit it but I'm not as skilled as Sakura. When it comes to you, she's the only one who knows how to heal you quickly. It was luck that we were able to save you when you came back, you're lucky Hinata knew what to do."

"I know." Was all he said before the two went silent looking back out over the village. "I can't go home." He finally said making her look at him. "It's too quiet, I can't sleep, I can't be there without thinking about the kids and Sakura-chan….." He let out a long breath and she stood silent, letting him talk. She knew it was hard for him to tell others how he was hurting. "I have to find Maki, I have to get her taken care of so I can bring them home. I need to bring my family home." He tilted his head back a bit as he closed his eyes.

"You'll get them back, I know you'll do it and I'm positive they're waiting for you to go pick them up." Tsunade gave a small smile. "Go somewhere and relax for a while. Just think in a few months you'll have another brat running around, making it hard to sleep or work without them causing trouble."

Naruto smiled before he opened his eyes and looked at her. "As long as I have them home I can deal with ANBU coming to the house at all hours because of my kids." He chuckled making her smile. "I'm going for a walk. Let me know if anything comes up." She just nodded before he was gone.

Naruto stopped onto of the Hokage monument. He found the spot he always sat at when he was thinking about something important. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes thinking about his wife and how mad she would be that he was not resting. He knew she would hit him over the head when she found out. Then he saw that brilliant smile she always gave him and the love in her eyes when she looked at him. Before he knew it, he was off in a dream about his wife and kids.

Sakura sat up panting before the door flew open and her parents rushed in followed by the kids. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Her mother asked before the children ran to her afraid. She wrapped her arms around them as they climbed into the bed.

"It was just a dream. I'm fine." Sakura waved her mother off. She looked at her a minute more before she left the room giving her husband a look. She knew he could always get her to talk. Once she left he walked over to her. "I'm fine, really I am." She told him. "It was just a nightmare."

"About him?" He asked and watched her nod.

"I get them once in a while when he leaves. I've gotten used to him being gone for a few days or a couple weeks but this is the longest we've been apart since we started dating. I know he's okay, I know he'll be here soon, I just worry."

"Try not to worry too much. Just trust that he'll be back." He told her before he left her alone with the two children who cuddled into her side as she lay back down.

Sakura did not sleep the rest of the night, all she could do was lay there and watch her son and daughter sleep. This was another night of countless ones she laid awake just thinking about her husband. The next morning she and her father took the children to meet with Ino and Kakashi. They were going to go into the forest for a couple days to let their transformations down and build their chakra back up. Her father had told her mother that he was going to take Sakura and the kids camping for a few days, so no one would wonder where they were. Hisashi couldn't believe his eyes when Sakura let her transformation fall and she stood taller, with hair to her shoulders, her pink outfit had turned into a thigh high pink dress that showed off her baby bump that was clearly noticeable considering she was now a little over five months along.

Ino smiled as she reached out to touch the bump. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." Sakura smiled. "It's taking a lot to hold the transformation while this one gets bigger." Ino laughed softly before she smiled brightly. "It likes to kick harder than Minato and Kushina had."

"Well you're both healthy and safe, that's what matters." Kakashi commented from the side where he was re-reading yet another one of Jiriaya's books.

"Have you been resting?" Ino asked as she watched her friend pause before giving a nod. "Sure you have." Sakura looked at her friend who smirked. "We all know you don't sleep when Naruto's away and Naruto's told us enough to know his children don't let you sleep." Sakura gave a smile as she rubbed her hand over her baby bump.

"They do have their father's energy." Sakura looked over at the children running around in the little clearing.

"Alright kids, come on. Let's get the tents up." Sakura's father called to them.

"He'll be back soon. You'll see." Ino gave her friend a small smile. "You know he can't stay away from you or the kids very long." She watched Sakura nod as she stood watching the two children trying to help their grandfather to set up the tents. "Why don't you lie down for a while? You've never been too good with chakra while pregnant. Holding this transformation must be really tough. I'll wake you for dinner."

"I'm fine, Ino, really." Sakura shook her head before walking over to stop Minato from breaking a rod and tearing the fabric. "Minato." She called making him growl and throw the rod. Sakura rolled her eyes but could not stop the little smile that spread across her face. "Just like your father. Come on, I'll give you a hand."

"It's stupid!" Minato stomped his foot and crossed his arms.

"More like his mother." Ino laughed only to get a glare from Sakura.

"Need I remind you I can still level this forest pregnant?" Sakura watched as Ino smirked at her best friend.

"You know she's more emotional when she's pregnant." Kakashi told Ino only to get a look he knew well from Sakura. "I mean… you…" Kakashi just looked at her a minute before he shifted and turned back to his book, trying to hide from the glare Sakura was shooting at him.

"Naruto's a brave man." Ino laughed. "How does he put up with that temper of yours?" Sakura just shook her head deciding to ignore her friend and go back to helping Minato and her father. "Kushina, why don't you help me get some wood for a big fire tonight?" The girl grinned and took off to walk off with her aunt to collect the wood.

"Alright let's get these tents up. Ready 'Nato?" Minato nodded and watched as his mother reached for the pieces. "Okay, this one goes here, then that one," She pointed to the rod to the side that Minato picked up. "Connects to this." She handed another part to him and watched as he put it together. "Okay, now put it there, just like I did this one." Minato looked at the one his mother had set up and then went about setting it just like she had. Sakura smiled as Minato grinned and looked up at her. "Very good. Now do that for the other two." Minato jumped to the task.

"He's really smart." Hisashi said watching Minato work.

"He is. He's like his father. They both act silly and stupid but are actually pretty smart." Sakura smiled as she sat thinking about her husband.

Hisashi smirked as he glanced between his daughter and grandson. "I'd like to get to know him more. From the little bit I've heard and the little time I was able to speak with him, he seems like a great man."

"He is." Sakura agreed. "I used to think he was a loser, and extremely annoying but as we got older he started to prove how amazing he is. He saved so many people, even the ones who used to beat him when he was little just because it was the right thing to do. He's saved me a few times and then after the war… when the Kyuubi was taken from him and he pretty much died, I just… I realized how much I really cared for him. After he healed, I told him how I felt. It took a while for him to believe me after I had told him before to try to stop him, but after a-"

"Big make out session he believed her." Ino laughed as she walked back with the wood and Kushina beside her.

"Ino!" Sakura scolded but her friend just laughed.

"After they got together he made sure the world knew.'" Ino smirked. "He also made sure anyone who wanted to attack the alliance knew not to go near her. He's very protective of her and the kids, there's nothing that would keep him from protecting them."

"Or his friends." Sakura added. "He would use everything he had to keep everyone safe. That's just how great a man he is." She smiled and rubbed her baby bump.

"Mom, all done." Minato grinned.

Sakura smiled as she got back to her feet. "Good. Okay, now we need to put the fabric over it. You want to give me a hand?"

"Just tell me. I can do it." He said grabbing the fabric. "Dad said I'm the man, I got to do it." Sakura gave a small smile before explaining what to do and watching him follow the instructions. "Dad said I got to take care of you and Shina."

"And you're doing a really good job." Hisashi smirked. "You're dad's going to be proud when he comes back." Minato grinned and Sakura could see Naruto in the goofy looking grin. The same grin she had grown up watching spread across her husband's face when he was happy. The silly little grin she had fallen in love with. "Come let's set up the other tents." Minato nodded before moving on to set up the other tents with his grandfather just watching.

That night the fire was low as Hisashi pulled a blanket up over his daughter as she cuddled close to her two children. He smirked as he went to his own tent and drifted off into sleep. Suddenly a scream had everyone jump to their feet looking around, ready for danger, only to find Sakura breathing heavy, covered in sweat. Ino ran to her as she gasped and sat up in tears. Ino pulled her friend close as she cried.

"Sakura…" Ino said softly.

"Mommy, don't cry." Kushina said as she and Minato looked on worried. Sakura tried to calm herself but could not. Ino glanced at Kakashi and inclined her head towards the children. He took the two off to the side and talked to them, trying to ease their worry while Ino calmed their mother.

"Sakura, what happened?" Ino asked

Sakura took a slow deep breath before she closed her eyes. "It was just a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke everyone."

"What are you dreaming about that has you so freaked?" Ino pushed.

"It's nothing. It was just one nightmare."

"Sakura." Her father said making the two women look over at him. "You've been having more and more nightmares. What's got you so worked up?"

Sakura shook her head but Ino wasn't' going to let it go. "Sakura… does this have anything to do about Naruto fighting Maki?" Sakura just looked down as she wrapped one arm around her middle. "Sakura. You know he'll be fine. Naruto's the strongest ninja in the world. He has Sasuke and all our friends, and he's got the rest of the alliance. You really think any of them would stand by while Naruto's wife and kids were threatened? He'll take care of her and then come back to get you. You don't need to worry."

"I can't… I can't stop. I just keep seeing him cut up and broken and no one able to heal him like I would be able to. I watch him die… I can't…." Ino pulled her friend back to her for a tight hug as Sakura tried to stop her tears again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sakura!" Naruto called out as he jumped awake, heart pounding in his chest.

"Dreaming again?" He heard Sasuke as he walked into the Hokage's office. Naruto had somehow dosed off in the chair while reading reports from the ANBU he had skewering the world looking for Maki. Naruto just glanced at him before shifting and looking back at the papers. "Look, Dobe." He walked closer to the desk. "You need sleep. You barely get a few hours before you're back up working. And when you do sleep you have nightmares about Sakura. She's safe with your kids. You're not going to get very far if you're exhausted."

"I'm fine." Naruto said before he turned back to the papers on the desk.

"No you're not." Sasuke said making Naruto look up into the dark eyes. "You might be Hokage but your still an idiot. You need to rest."

"I said I'm fine."

"And I said you're not."

Naruto stood up slamming his hands on the desk, glaring at his old rival. "I can handle myself. I don't need you to tell me what to do and when to do it. I am the Hokage, Sasuke."

"If you're refusing to keep yourself healthy maybe that was a mistake to make you the Hokage."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're an idiot. Dead lasts don't deserve to be called heroes and lead villages!" The two were becoming louder and louder and soon, people were running to the office to see what was going on. Tsunade stood in the front stopping anyone from getting involved. "You really think you can take care of Sakura or those brats? You really think you're strong enough to protect them? You're weak. You'll never have the power to stop them from being taken away."

"Sasuke…" Naruto warned.

"You are a dead last; you've somehow found a way to sneak through the ranks but you haven't proved anything. All you've done is be in the right place at the right time while other give their lives. If you were any kind of leader you would know what to do and how to make it so no more lost their lives because of your stupidity."

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke stood unfazed as the others flinched. "You think you can intimidate me? Maybe I'll be the one to save Sakura and those kids and take your spot since you seem to be so unfit for the job." Naruto was trying to control himself from lunging at the man but the more Sasuke spoke the more he felt he was right, so he lunged only to be stopped by Sasuke's sword, crossed with Naruto's kunai. "You really think you'll be any help to them dead? You think Sakura wants to be stuck there never knowing what happened to you? You think Minato can grow up to be a great man without his father or Kushina without her daddy? Or how about the new brat never knowing who their father was? You have a family Dobe. It's not just you anymore. You really think this is all in the best interest for them?!" He shoved Naruto back, making him slam into the wall, knocking all the air from his lungs.

"I will protect them." Naruto wheezed as he leaned back against the wall.

Sasuke walked closer to him. "If you could, I wouldn't have been able to move you so easily." He said low before Naruto slid down the wall to the ground. Tsunade started pushing the onlookers from the room but was unable to stop the close friends from slipping by. She turned as she shut the door and saw Sasuke bend down in front of Naruto. "You know you're not strong enough to do anything right now."

"You've got your friends." Shikamaru said as he lit a cigarette. "You've got your allies, your friends, and your family. Let others take the burden for a little while. You don't need to carry the world all alone all the time." He smirked as Naruto looked up at him before looking around the room at all the friends.

"You've protected us, let us at least help a little." Hinata told him as she moved to his side.

"You need to sleep." Sasuke spoke again. "Actually sleep, not a nap and wake up to a nightmare." Naruto gave him a look but he pressed on as the others looked between the two confused. "You know as well as any of us that Minato, Kushina, Sakura and your unborn child are perfectly safe with Kakashi and Ino. There's no way anyone is going to get to them. So let them protect your family, and let us work here for a while." Naruto paused then looked around before giving a silent nod. Sasuke helped him back to his feet before Hinata led him from the room, volunteering to walk him home.

"He's beyond exhausted." Kiba said as the friends nodded.

Shikamaru stepped forward. "Then let's help him out with what we can." He looked down at the papers. "These are the most recent reports?" Sasuke nodded. "There doesn't seem to be any trace of her."

"We'll go." Kiba said. "The scent will be weak but we might be able to pick up where she went and track her down."

"Okay, Kiba, takes your team and see what you can track down." Kiba and Shino nodded.

"Sasuke, make sure Naruto get some rest, apparently you're the only one that can get through to him."

"Or the only one he'll talk to." Temari added still curious about the dreams that had been mentioned. "Take care of him; we'll keep you updated on what's going on here." Sasuke just nodded.

"Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said making everyone turn to see her in the back of the room. "Can you help make sure Naruto is back up to health?"

"I'll do what I can, but you all know as well as I do how stubborn he can be." She glanced at Sasuke. "Making him feel useless isn't going to work for long."

"I just used it to get through to him. He wouldn't have budged if he was rested and I tried to shove him. He's always thought about what was best for everyone, and made sure to keep himself healthy so he would be the one in front. That is why I resentfully stepped aside and didn't fight for the seat. Sakura and their children are in danger; this is when he needs to be the hero he was in the war."

"He's terrified to lose them, you know better than anyone what he must be feeling." Temari stepped up. Even she knew how much Sakura and the children meant to Naruto, it was more than a father or husband could ever feel for his family. "Sakura gave him love and a family. If they're taken from him… you know how devastated he will be."

"All the more reason to make him think about how he can protect them." Sasuke told her. "He isn't a genius; he needs to have things forced through that think skull of his."

The room went silent before Shikamaru broke it. "We will take over for him until he is able to do it himself. Temari and I will handle the reports and strategies, Kiba, your team will work to track her down. Choji, I want you to work on keep the villagers and ninjas from bothering Naruto. If they have anything they would go to the hokage for, I want you to record it."

"And I'll take them." Tsunade said. "I'll take care of the issuers in the village. You all just focus on getting this woman and bringing Naruto's family, Ino and Kakashi back." Shikamaru nodded before everyone cleared leaving Shikamaru and Temari to go over the papers on the desk.

Sakura, Ino and Kakashi pulled their transformations back up as they walked back into the village with the two children and Hisashi. He could not believe how different his daughter was, how much older she had become and how wonderful a parent she was.

Sakura held her daughter's hand as they walked past the ramen stand. The girl let go and ran to the doorway calling, "Daddy! Daddy!" She peered in and searched for her father. Sakura walked over and bent down with a small sad smile.

"Its okay, Shina. Daddy's working hard. He'll meet up with us when he's all done. You know how much he loves cuddling when he's done working extra hard." The girl looked at her mother as she gave a look that all from the future knew well. "Come here." She said softly as she pulled Kushina into her arms as she stood. "It's okay. Daddy's just got lots of work. I'm sure when he's done he'll want to see you right away. He'll probably take you two to the park and you guys will run all around, and he'll teach you more bad things that will have Granny and the ANBU showing up at the house."

Kushina giggled as Minato gave a lop sided grin. "Dad'll be okay, Shina." Minato said looking up at his little sister. "He always is, right mom?"

"Always." Sakura said putting her hand on Minato's head gently as she smiled at her two children. "Now come on, let's go get some dinner with grandma and get tons of stories to tell daddy when he gets back." The two children cheered happily. The second her feet hit the ground Kushina and Minato were off running to Sakura's parents' house leaving the adults behind.

"He'll be back and you're goanna have some stories to tell him too." Ino smiled making Sakura nod with a small smile. "Naruto's going to wish he never left." The two women laughed as they followed the children with Kakashi shaking his head and Hisashi watching it all with a small smirk.

Along the way the group stopped at shops, the children ran around happily looking at the toys before the ground rumbled and shook. The two children ran to Sakura as explosions were set off all over the village. They ran from the store and found another explosion go off not far away before a tall woman with black hair walked around the corner. Minato and Kushina held tight to each other and shook in fear as Sakura's eyes went wide.

"No…" She whispered as the woman stopped and gave a sinister grin. "No, how? This can't be."

"Oh it can, and now that the fox brat isn't in the way…" She grinned as she started towards them Sakura pulled a kunai as did Kakashi and Ino.

"Dad, take the kids to Lady Tsunade. She knows what to do." Sakura said before she stepped in the path and blocked an attack meant for the children. "Go!" She yelled as she pushed Maki back.

"They can run for now. I'll get them eventually and then the whole alliance will come crumbling down." Maki laughed before charging at Sakura again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We have to tell him." Temari said, standing beside her husband looking over the report from Kiba. Shikamaru folded the paper and nodded before he left to find Naruto who was talking with Sasuke on the roof of his house.

"Naruto." He said making both men look down at him. "I have news." In a blink of an eye, Naruto was in front of him eagerly awaiting the news. "We think we know where she is, but you're not going to like it."

"Where?" He asked, now well rested and more willing to cooperate with others.

"We think she somehow managed to go back in time with you." Naruto looked shocked before he clenched his fists. "Charging there will only get you killed." He made his friend look at him. "Temari and I have a plan. It will take almost everyone in the group but I think if everyone does the jutsu together, we can send at least you two back. It will drain our chakra but the more preforming the jutsu the more spread out it will be so it won't be as devastating."

"It can still kill you." Sasuke commented and watched Shikamaru nod.

"I can't ask you guys to do that." Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto, if you do it yourself it will have you nearly dead again and it will take you a couple days to recover. If we all use our own chakra and send you then you'll be able to fight as soon as you arrive." Shikamaru explained. "Think about it. If you go back and she's already there, what good is it going to be if you're unconscious?"

Naruto looked down as he thought about Sakura and their children and the danger they were in. He shook his head. He would die for his family but he could not ask anyone else to do the same. "No, I'll do it."

"All of us will." Sasuke told him. "If Shikamaru's right then spreading the burden between the two of us shouldn't be too heavy on any one of us. You'll be able to fight and no one would have suffered. Besides, didn't you tell me the jutsu pulls more from those who have more? So then it will pull less from the others if we work together." The three men stood looking at each other as Naruto thought about it before he gave a quick nod.

"We'll leave now." Shikamaru nodded before he started to gather the others.

Twenty minutes after everyone stood on the roof of the Hokage tower. Naruto told them how to perform the jutsu and they wall stood in a circle. They started it all together and were surrounded in a beam of light. When the beam cleared, they could see the smoke and hear the cries of the villagers. Naruto was on his hands and knees trying to breathe with sweat covering his face as he glanced around. Shikamaru, Temari, and Shino were breathing heavy but had stayed on their feet looking wiped out. Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Choji were kneeling, trying to force their bodies to move and to catch their breath. He looked over and found Sasuke take a quick staggering step, trying to hold his composure.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked as Sasuke helped him to his feet. His friend gave a nod. "Good." An explosion drew everyone's attention to the right. "Sakura…" Naruto breathed before forcing his body to move and function at full capacity as he took off to the site. The others pulled themselves together and followed.

Sakura was pushed back once again as she blocked another hit aimed for Ino who was barely pushing off the ground. "Please, Naruto, come back." She whispered with tears in her eyes as Maki lunged at her. There was no time to react; she was exhausted from the transformation and being pregnant. She closed her eyes and hoped Naruto would not be too devastated, but when no pain came, she opened her eyes and found the tall figure of her husband standing in front of her, blocking the attack with one of his Kunai. "Naruto!" She smiled as happy tears fell from her eyes and she dropped to her knees. Naruto threw Maki away, making her skid to a stop on the hard ground before he turned and knelt beside her.

"Sakura-chan…" He said softly before she threw her arms around him. "You and the baby okay?" He asked softly as she pulled back and nodded. "You can drop the transformation; let your chakra rest for a bit."

She nodded and let her true form come back before she wrapped her arms around him again and cried into his chest as he held her tight. "I thought… I thought I'd never see you again…." She cried.

Naruto smoothed his hand over the back of her head as he shushed her. "I'm here now. Don't worry." He told her as he held her tight. "You and the kids are safe. Just relax." He looked over and found Kakashi making his way over as Ino sat back on her legs with a soft smile. He pulled back and looked down at Sakura. "I want Hinata and you to take Ino and go to the kids. I'll be there in a little bit."

"Naruto, you're drained. There's no way you can fight, you can barely stand. You can't fight by yourself." She told him terrified. Suddenly their friends all appeared between them and the woman as she finally made it back to her feet.

"I'm not by myself." He smirked. "Now, take Hinata and Ino and get to the kids." Sakura just nodded as Naruto helped her to her feet.

Before Naruto could turn and join the others, she pulled him back to her. "I love you, Naruto." She said softly before giving him a deep, loving kiss. Pulling away, they looked into each other's eyes; Naruto could not help the grin that spread across his face.

"I'll finish this quickly." He told her and kissed her forehead before he turned and started to the front of the group as Sakura turned to Ino. She helped her friend to her feet and the three women were off. "You think you can do whatever you want, where ever you want, whenever you want to whoever you want." Naruto said as he stopped in front of everyone. "This ends here and now. No more attacks on innocent children or pregnant women."

"They're not so innocent." She smirked as he violet eyes locked with Naruto's angry blue ones. "They are the spawn of a demon after all." Naruto clenched his fists. He had grown up over the years and had learned that people insulting him and his family was just their way of trying to get him to make the first move. He had learned and finally figured out that restraint was sometimes the best answer and this was one of those times. "That woman is useless and all she does is help create more demon spawns anyway so no one would really be out with her gone. And thus the fall of the great and mighty Naruto." She laughed. He could not take it anymore. He lunged at her with as much force as he could, locking his kunai with her.

"Spread out, help put out the fires and get the people to safety." Shikamaru said before looking at Sasuke and Kakashi. "You two should probably stay here in case he needs something." The two nodded as everyone disburse to help the village. Naruto was pushed back a step before Maki tried to attack only to have Sasuke's sword stop her. Naruto looked at him confused before both gave small smirks. Kakashi took his position on the other side of Naruto as all three took their stances.

"We'll work together." Kakashi told the two who nodded. The three worked in unison, knowing each other's movements perfectly, allowing one to attack seconds before another delivering a blow.

"Sakura." Hinata said as they stopped by the Hokage's door. The three women walked in to find Tsunade, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina and Hisashi. "Sakura you need to sit down, you're bleeding." At that, everyone noticed the blood on the insides of her legs. Suddenly she collapsed.

"Sakura." Ino said before she started working like Sakura had taught her. She searched the body for major injuries, concentrating on the unborn child and the womb that held it. "I can't stop the bleeding. At this rate she's going to lose the baby."

"Naruto will be devastated." Hinata said worried as she watched. Tsunade moved to their side and began to help Ino.

"It may be too late already." She commented. "But if there's any hope of saving it, we'll make it happen." The room went silent as the two women worked to save their friend and her child. After many long minutes Tsunade leaned back. "She needs intensive care and to be monitored for a while but I think they'll both be fine."

Ino smiled happily. "I'm glad. I don't think we could handle it if something happened. It would break Sakura and Naruto would be devastated. There's no way they're walk away from that." She looked over to find Minato and Kushina holding each other tight beside their grandfather. "Come here." The two ran into her open arms. "You're both safe, and your mommy is safe too."

"That lady…" Minato started but Ino shook her head.

"That lady can't stand up to your daddy, especially not with uncle Kakashi and uncle Sasuke with him." The children looked up at her happily. "That's right, your daddy's here." She smiled as they ran to the window to try to see him.

"Stay away from the window." Tsunade said making them turn to her. "If something explodes near here it could break the glass and you two will get hurt."

"How come you can?" Kushina asked.

"Because we were trained for things like that." Jiriaya answered. "Why don't you sit with your mother for a while?" The kids nodded and went to sit with Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, all waiting for Naruto to arrive, victorious.

"No… this… this can't be…" Maki whispered looking at her kunai that had been cut in half. She was on the verge of collapse; her body was not going to withstand her taking one step let alone another attack. She looked up at Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi who all looked worse for wear. "I can't… I won't lose!" She cried out as she used all her will to charge at Naruto as he stumbled and went to his knee. Kakashi and Sasuke were ready to stop her but they were shocked to have seen Naruto push forward, effectively standing back up, pushing his kunai deep into her chest as she collided with him.

"You lose." He said softly as she stumbled back several steps with a look of utter disbelief before dropping to her knees as her heart pumped more and more blood into her lungs only a moment before her body dropped with a dull thud.

Naruto swayed before Kakashi and Sasuke steadied him. All three were keeping each other on their feet as the friends arrived back. "You need to get healed." Temari said as she took Naruto. Shikamaru helped Sasuke and Choji helped Kakashi.

"Sakura… take me to her." He wheezed. Temari looked at him a minute before nodded and took off helping move as the others slowly followed. Once at the tower they made it into the office where Naruto dropped to the ground beside Sakura. "What… what happened?" He asked not taking his eyes from his wife.

"She must have been hit in the gut while fighting." Ino started making Naruto's brow furrow as he reached out to gently touch her little bump. "Lady Tsunade and I were able to stop the bleeding and make her stable but she'll more than likely be on bed rest for a few months if not the rest of her pregnancy."

"Like hell." Sakura said softly as she slowly opened her green eyes to look up at Naruto. "There's no way you're going to make me stay in bed for five months." Naruto just grinned at her as she gave him a small smile.

"Daddy!" Kushina called before she and Minato collided with him, making him wince but his smile never left as he wrapped his arms around both of them. "You and mommy gonna need rest for long time."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah. We're both going to need to rest and heal for a while. I'm sure we'll both be in perfect health in no time, if we have the right little medic taking care of us." He smirked as Kushina looked back at Sakura who was now sitting with the help of Ino. Kushina smiled and nodded as Minato held onto his father's jacket looking between his parents. "You did a good job taking care of your mom and sister, Minato." The boy gave a small nod still not looking at ease.

"Come here, baby." Sakura said opening her arms for her son. She pulled him into her lap and held he tight as Naruto lifted Kushina up, letting her burry her face in his neck. The door opened and the others walked in letting out a breath of relief seeing the little family together and safe.

"We should all rest before going home." Shikamaru said as Temari went to his side. "It took a lot out of all of us to come here; this isn't a jutsu you can just use without the risk of dying. Even being at full chakra. We've been lucky so far that it hasn't killed us."

Naruto nodded as Tsunade stepped forward. "You can all rest at the hospital until you're ready to go." Everyone nodded as Tsunade told Shizune to clear a wing out for those from the future. Shizune ran off with the others following. Jiraiya and Tsunade smirked as they watched Naruto.

"Kushina, you, and your brother go with aunt Ino. I'm going to be right behind you with Mommy." The girl nodded as she finally let go of him and let him set her on her feet. Minato slowly got to his and walked hand in hand with Ino, both children looking back at their parents afraid as they left. Once they were gone, Naruto coughed up blood and winced, holding his side.

"Naruto." Sakura tried to reach out to heal him but he pulled her hand away.

"You don't have enough chakra. I'll be okay." He gave her a grin, but she saw right through it. Tsunade bent beside them.

"She might not, but I do." She put her hand against his ribs and frowned at him.

"He broke five ribs; one is pushing into his lung." Sakura said still looking into Naruto's eyes. "You really think I would have let you just walk around like that? I don't care how low my chakra is, I'll always have enough to heal you."

"You and the baby have gone through enough for a while." He told her. "You guys rest." Sakura sighed and shook her head as Tsunade healed any real dangerous injuries. "You sure you're both okay?" He asked glancing down at the bump Sakura was rubbing.

"I just need to take it easy for a while and keep an eye on it, but we'll both be alright." She told him.

"You should both have a long rest before doing anything." Jiriaya spoke up as Tsunade finished.

Naruto nodded with a smirk as he pulled Sakura into his arms and stood up. "We intend to do just that." With that, he left towards the hospital.

After three days, they were all gathered on the Hokage tower roof. Sakura held Minato's hand as Naruto held Kushina in one arm as she rested her head on his shoulder, holding his jacket in a death grip. "I guess I'll see you in a little while." Hisashi smiled at his daughter who nodded. "Even though I see you in a little while, I'm still glad I got to see you and the children and know you're taken care of in the future."

"Naruto's a good father and husband. He takes good care of us." Hisashi nodded as they looked over to Naruto resting his head on top of his daughters as he spoke with Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke and Kakashi. "He's a great man, I know you and mom have a little bit of trouble with the fact that we get together but I really do love him and he would die for me or one of our kids without a second thought." Hisashi just nodded as Tsunade and Jiriaya joined them.

"So you're ready to leave?" Jiraiya asked as he came close to the group. Naruto turned as Sakura and Minato went to his side.

"We have to get back to our own timeline." Naruto said. "As much as I'd like to talk with you more and all, I don't want to mess up the future like Shikamaru thinks will happen." Jiraiya nodded. In the past few days, he had had a chance to speak with his student and Naruto was glad to have that time, even just for a little while, and he was happy Jiraiya got to meet Kushina and Minato. "Thanks for keeping Sakura-chan and our kids safe during this whole mess." Tsunade and Jiriaya just nodded. Naruto wrapped his free arm around Sakura's middle and both smiled happily. "You ready?"

"Let go home." Sakura took Kushina from him as he, and Sasuke moved to the middle of the group, ran through the signs and in a flash, they were gone, leaving nothing behind, not even a memory.


End file.
